luz de luna
by ariadna cullen
Summary: QUE PASARIA SI LOS VULTURIS VOLVIERAN MI PRIMER  FIC
1. volterra

**VOLTERRA**

Aro pov

Ya es hora -dije

De que mi maestro -dijo mi guardia

De ir por los cullen-

Creemos que es una buena idea maestro-

Tendremos que prepararnos –

Hay que cazarlos por separado -dijo Jane

Si querida es la manera de no arriesgarnos-

Vamonos ya Aro -dijo mi hermano Cayo

Reunan a toda la guardia- ordene

Ya voy maestro –dijo Jane

Jane salio por la puerta espere hasta que ya no me oyera

Que dicen hermanos -dije

Perfecto -dijo Cayo

Marco me miro y yo le extendi la mano , el me toco y vi sus pensamientos

Estavamos en el claro un Cullen solo Alice, Marco temia que Alice aruinara mis planes

No te apures Marco dije sera por la primera que iremos -dije

Pero no hay que matarla su don la salvara-dijo Cayo

Si hermano – dije

En ese instante toda mi guardia entro

Mis queridos aliados- empeze yo

Iremos por los Cullen y sus aliados-dijo Marco

Y los mataremos- dijo Cayo

Estan de acuerdo mis aliados- dije

Si maestro- dijeron todos

Ahora ponganse a entrenar y tu Jane le- dije

Ve y crea mas de nosotros –

Si maestro -dijo y entonses salio por la puerta


	2. los cullen

Los personajes son de S.M y la historia mía

Forks

Bella pov

Estabamos en la sala Renesmee ya tiene 5 años reales y como 14 o 15 físicos es muy hermosa

Entonces lo mi era Alice sus ojos estaban ausentes y lo supe estaba viendo el futuro Edward se tenso a mi lado y apretó los dientes o no me dije algo malo estaba pasando

Que ocurre -pregunte

Tía -dijo Renesmee

Alice, Edward que ocurre -rugió Jasper

Mi familia se tenso

Pero yo ya los sabía cuando respondieron

Los Vulturi otra vez vienen quieren eliminarnos- gimieron Alice y Edward

Toda mi familia y yo siseamos

Y ahora porque- pregunto Carlisle

Si que hemos hecho -dijo Esme

Ya sabía que esto pasaría-susurro emmett

Renesmee veía a todos con unos ojos dilatados por el pánico

Bufe no dejaría que nada le pasara lo evitaria.

No te apures amor- dijimos Edward y yo

Y ahora que -pregunto Rosalie

Tendremos que luchar –dijo Emmett

Así es- dije yo

Menos mal que entrenamos a Renesmee pensé si no le pasaría igual que a mí cuando vinieron por ella

Llama a Tanya Carlisle- dijo Edward

Alice podrías ir por las de amazonas –dije yo

Si claro- dijo Alice

Un poco enojada según vi claro tendría que buscarlas otra vez

Jasper ven conmigo -dijo Alice

Rosalie, Emmett vayan y busquen a los egipcios y a los irlandeses dijo Carlisle

Bella avisa a Jacob y a Sam dijo Edward

Yo hablare con Renesmee-

Y entonces todos desaparecieron

Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie por la puerta

Edward a su cuarto con Renesmee

Y Carlisle a su despacho con el teléfono

Cuídense -les grite a Alice y Jasper

Los amo- a emmett y Rosalie

Y decidí ir a avisar a Jacob y Sam

Salí por la puerta

Review review plis


	3. jacob

Gracias por sus opiniones espero haberlo mejorado '¿´+}ñ{,.-

¿¡¨*]Ñ[;:_

'¿´+}ñ{,.-

Jacob

Bella pov

Me fui hacia el porche y me subí a mi nuevo auto, bufe odiaba que me compraran autos este era un convertible rojo muy aparatoso BMW con yo no se que tantos caballos de fuerza y muy manejable con asientos de piel y automático pero como yo siempre lo decía a mi solo me importaba que funcionara.

Ya que no podía hacer nada encendí el motor y conduje hacia la Push

La nueva carretera era mucho mas bonita que la anterior no tenia tantos baches o rocas como el de hace dos años y el paisaje ya no era tan alienígena como solía decirle, también la casa de nosotros había cambiado dos nuevos cuartos y una nueva sala

Pero así era todo cuando eres inmortal.

Di vuelta en la calle correcta y me estacione en frente de la casa de Jacob, ya la había cambiado ahora tenia la fachada de color verde y muchas plantas como rosas y cosas así.

Me baje del auto y cerré el hacia la casa, sabia que no tendría que tocar Jacob tenia un oído tan fino como el mío o por lo menos parecido

Salio inmediatamente de la casa y al ver mi expresión supo que algo andaba mal

- ¿que pasa bella_?_- me pregunto con ansiedad

-mmm...-trague saliva y le dije –los vulturi volverán-dije preocupada

El gruño y se empezó a descontrolar

-tranquilo Jacob-reclame –me pones nerviosa-le dije

El se empezó a tranquilizar y dijo- tienes razón-y lo dijo con tanta furia que pensé que se trasformaría

Luego empezó a tranquilizarse de verdad y me dijo-¿cuando_?_-

-No se – le dije con sinceridad

-Le visare a Sam- dijo

- te acompaño- le respondí

-OK-dijo un poco inseguro

-¿pasa algo Jake_?_ – pregunte nerviosa

-No nada- dijo seguro esta vez

-¿Nos vamos ya_?_- dije impaciente

- si claro-dijo el

Y en ese momento se transformo en ese lobo de color rojizo que a mi tanto me simpatizaba me sonrío y se hecho a correr.

Lo seguí de cerca y pronto nos flaquearon Embry, Quil, Seth y Leah al parecer las había informado porque se veían molestos.

Seth me miraba preocupado y no se porque, en ese momento percibí un ahora mas fuerte de lobo y vi. A la manada de Sam, Jake se quedo quieto por lo que yo creí que les estaba informando espere hasta que la reacción llego todos los lobos gruñeron.

Jake me hico un gesto y se hecho de nuevo a correr su manada nos siguió y luego detrás de nosotros la de Sam.

Al parecer Sam quería hablar con Edward bueno que me importaba no era de mi incumbencia llegamos hasta la Push y Jake se fue a unos arbustos y regreso caminando como hombre.

-Bella ve a tu casa, nosotros nos reuniremos contigo un unos quince minutos- me dijo con seriedad

-OK hasta luego Jake – le respondí

Y me fui caminando al auto a velocidad humana

Cuando llegue al coche me subí y encendí rápido el auto y corrí hacia nuestra casa

El tramo fue corto ya que iba corriendo ósea a mucha velocidad llegue en cinco minutos Edward estaba en el patio practicando con Renesmee bufe como ella si podía practicar con Edward y yo no bueno decidí que no me importaría y baje del coche

Ellos detuvieron inmediatamente su lucha y vinieron corriendo a saludarme

-¿como te fue_?_- pregunto Edward

-Bien- mentí menos mala ya había aprendido a mentir y Edward me creyó

-¿Como estas Renesmee_?_ –pregunte ansiosa

-Bien- respondió insegura

-Bueno Sam y Jake vendrán pronto- les avise

-¿Ya lo saben_?_- me pregunto Edward

-Si- respondí

-Bueno- dijo el

Me quite el escudo quería que me leyera la mente ya que quería que Renesmee no escuchara y le pregunte por que Renesmee si podía luchar con el y yo no, el se río

-Porque tu no sabias luchar –dijo

Renesmee se me acercó

-de que pregunta me perdí- dijo con tono acusador

-de nada- dije yo

Pero ella no pareció convencida, en ese momento escuché unas pisadas pesadas en el claro los lobos pensé y Edward salio de la casa conmigo pisándole los talones y Renesmee detrás de mí, llegamos al claro.

Buenos días- saludo Sam

Ya que el y Jake venían como humanos

-Buenos días- dijimos nosotros

- Haci que los Vulturis vienen eh- dijo Sam

-Haci es Sam- dijo Edward enojado

-Bueno necesitamos el día exacto de su llegada- dijo el

-Le llamare a Alice para confirmar- dijo y mientras lo decía saco su móvil plateado y le marco Alice ella respondió al primer timbre

_-Edward- dijo a modo de saludo_

_-Alice -respondió Edward _

_-Cuando llegan los Vulturis- dijo_

_-En dos semanas- dijo ella con firmeza_

_-Gracias- dijo el_

Y colgó

-Bueno, supongo que ya oyeron- dijo Edward

-Así es- dijo Sam

Jake se adelanto

-Nosotros ya terminamos aquí, nos prepararemos y los veremos en 12 días – afirmo

Y el y Sam con las manadas desaparecieron

-Y ahora que- pregunte aburrida

-Yo tengo que buscar a Vladimir y Stefan -dijo Edward

Y me dio un beso y el también se fue por el bosque

A Renesmee y a mi no nos quedo de otra que entrar a la casa


	4. la casa

La casa gracias por sus comentarios los adoro

Renesme pov.

Sabia lo que pasaba, sabia que algo iba mal, sabia que los asesinos italianos volvían, pero no entendía y ahora por que cuando yo tenia unos 4 o 5 años ya habían venido, no entendía que querían ahora pero lo averiguaría .

-Mamá – respire hondo- que quieren los Vulturis ahora- pregunte dudosa

-mmm...-mama vacilo genial –quieren acabar con nosotros esto no tiene que ver nada con la ley sino con que nos quieren o muertos o en sus filas

-y por que –pregunte

-Porque nos ven como posible competencia, una posible amenaza- dijo mamá furiosa

Vaya si que odiaba a los asesinos italianos me preguntaba como defendería a mi familia temerosa de preguntarle a mamá se lo mostré .Le mostré a todos nosotros luchando y yo parada sin poder hacer nada ¿que haría? Mamá se puso preocupada vaya ella tampoco sabia

-¿Practicamos? -le pregunte

-si respondió pero afuera- reclamo

-OK – y Salí por la ventana trasera mama me siguió diablos era buena se preparo a inmediatamente se puso en cuclillas yo imite su posición y rompí su escudo con mi don para que no le sirviera de nada me prepare mentalmente y salte

La agarre de la pierna y la lancé volando, ella cayo en la rama de un árbol y salto hacia mi diablos no era fácil la esquivé limpiamente y arremetí pero ella era mas rápida y me lanzo hacia un árbol me gire rápidamente y arranque el árbol ,se lo lancé ella me lo regreso de un puñetazo y yo lo salte al árbol de arriba de ella y salte hacia su espalda le caí y la atrape pero se zafó y me tumbo al suelo y se subió arriba de mi me la intente quitar pero me tenia sujeta entonces decidí morderla- Auch –grito me le subí y dije - gane-

-Si pero me mordiste y duele- dijo un poco enojada

-Si pero a papa también y el no se quejo – respondí

-Le ganaste a tu papá -pregunto incrédula

Respondí, me entreno Jasper ¿recuerdas? -Le dije

-si-respondió-pero eres fantástica- me dijo

Y yo sonreí no pude evitarlo la mire y ella me sonrío

-Podemos cazar- pregunte feliz

Ella torció los ojos pero asintió. Salí y me eché a correr ella me siguió, anduve olfateando hasta que olí a un puma me abalance sobre el y lo mate, bebí rápido y regrese a buscar a mamá- listo- sonreí -yo también ya termine- y la vi. Tenia un poco de sangre chorreando del labio parecía una verdadera asesina me reí y ella también se limpio y se echo a correr hacia la casa yo la seguí llegamos en unos segundos y me detuve en la puerta me subi a mi cuarto y me puse a chatear con mis amigos del cole pero en poco tiempo me aburri .Baye las escaleras y busque a mama queria dar una vuelta en coche ella me vio y me acerque le mostre a nosotras en port angeles ella sonrio estaba tan aburrida como yo .

Salimos en el coche y nos encaminamos a port angeles


	5. Port Angeles

Port Ángeles

Gracias a ustedes que están leyendo sus comentarios hacen que quiera seguir las amo chicas

Bella pov.

Nos subimos al auto y yo lo encendí rápidamente me dirigí hacia la carretera hacia Port Ángeles Carlisle me había llamado hace poco diciendo que Tanya y su familia llegaban hoy en la noche le pensaba seriamente decir a Renesmee Pero ahorita creo que no debía porque íbamos a divertirnos y seria feo una noticia , me pare en el estacionamiento y me baje del auto Renesmee hizo lo mismo vi como todos los chicos se nos quedaban viendo a veces o casi siempre eso me fastidiaba pero hoy no me importo mi cabeza andaba en otra cosa

En eso escuche la voz de renesmee sacándome de mis pensamientos

-mami deberíamos comprar ropa para cuando lleguen los Vulturis, algo bello pero resistente no crees – dijo alegremente

- si ya lo creo- dije

-Muy bien- dijo

La seguí y entramos a una tienda famosa de jeans resistentes Renesmee quería hacer conjuntos para todas nosotras, decidió comprar 5 pantalones de mezclilla iguales pero de diferente color uno beige, uno blanco, uno azul marino, uno café y uno negro dos el negro y el café talla chica para Alice y ella, los demás para Rosalie, Esme y yo

Luego entramos a una tienda de camisas

-de que color debería comprar las camisas, mamá – pregunto

-mmm –lo pensé un rato y luego le dije-turquesa, rosa, plata, verde y amarillo -respondí

Luego le continúe –la plata y la rosa cómpralas chicas-le especifique- para ti y Alice-

Luego entro a una tienda de zapatos muy famosa y cara y compro un par de zapatos de color que combinaran con la camisa de cada quien y luego fue a una joyería y compro un juego muy elegante y caro de collar, pulsera, aretes ,anillo y un broche para el cabello de color dorado para todas a excepción de Alice ya que el suyo era plata con diamantes negros y luego para cada una según el color de sus accesorios y luego nos fuimos hacia al auto llenas de bolsas en ese momento sonó mi celular, me preguntaba quién era vi mi cel. Y era Alice conteste

_-hola Alice-conteste _

_-hola Bella- dijo Alice _

_-como estas- dije alegremente_

_-bien, a propósito adoro la ropa que compraron –dijo alegremente _

_-Que bien-dije _

_-bueno hasta luego- dijo_

_-espera –dije_

_-Como van- _

_-Bien- contesto-ya casi llegamos a las amazonas- añadió_

Y después colgó, luego me dirigí a la cajuela y metí toda las bolsas luego fuimos a la bahía y tomamos un tour en barco y cenamos bueno en realidad ceno Renesmee yo no porque bueno ya saben, en el barco me llego un aroma delicioso nublo vista y perdí la capacidad de razonar, diablos algo me detenía de poder ir a cazar ese aroma

-mamá –me gritaba Renesmee-mamá, mamá –en ese momento sentí algo perforándome en el brazo, grite y me debatí en ese momento, recupere la cordura y solté un rugido feroz, renesmee me miro espantada el ruido de mi rugido hizo que volviera totalmente a la normalidad

Hable muy bajo y le dije

-Corre vámonos- salte y corrí hacia el carro renesmee me siguió nos subimos al auto en ese momento le pregunte

-que hice renesmee-dije espantada

- yo lo vi que respirabas muy hondo y vi tus colmillos en ese momento te agarre de brazo y te empezó a gritar pero no me hacías caso entonces te mordí y me rugiste- finalizo

-lo siento tanto renesmee-dije

-no importa-dijo ella un poco asustada

Desde ese momento no hablamos hasta que llegamos, hasta la casa bajamos las cosas y pusimos los conjuntos en la cama de cada una en ese momento le dije a renesmee

-Renesmee hoy llega Tanya y su clan en la noche –le solté

-Ahí bueno, vale –dijo – son vegetarianos- pregunto

-si –conteste-son los únicos a demás de nosotros-agregue

-ahh bueno, voy a dormir-dijo

-cuando lleguen me avisas-dijo

-no creo que debes dormir-dije

-bueno, hasta mañana-dijo

-hasta mañana –dije

Espere a que llegaran mientras leía un libro después de dos horas me canse, y decidí ir a cazar algo me fui hacia el bosque y rápidamente localice a una manada de lobos esperen no eran lobos normales eran metamorfos

-diablos-susurre

-los lobos me vieron pero al parecer no me reconocieron y se echaron a correr en pos de mi ,bufe de seguro eran los nuevos miembros de la manada de Sam ,me eche a correr con todas mis ganas pero diablos los lobos eran fuertes y rápidos y uno me derribo y estaba a punto de morderme en el brazo ,lo pateé y lo eche a volar y seguí con mi carrera en eso me tope con Jake y me subí a su lomo en eso llegaron los nuevos lobos y miraron al metamorfo y le gruñeron Jacob de seguro le hablo a Sam porque en ese momento el alfa de la otra manada y les gruño ellos me señalaron con el hocico y Sam les aulló y ellos se echaron a correr

Jacob se fue a los arbustos y yo me baje de él, llegó como hombre y me cargo

-tu siempre te metes en problemas Bells –dijo sofocando risas

-A ti no te mordieron –le dije

El me miro sorprendido

-te mordieron-dijo revisándome

-ellos no, mi hija si –le dije

- renesmee te mordió, que raro que le hiciste –dijo sofocándose de la risa

En eso me enoje y le gruñí ferozmente y casi me abalance sobre su garganta pero me contuve

-o Bell no quieres morderme –dijo

- bueno hasta luego –dije

Me eche a correr y localice un puma me abalance sobre él y lo mordí en la garganta lo perfore su carne y me bebí su sangre luego me eche a correr hacia la casa y oí una música para mis oídos era un coche en la carretera hacia aquí. Me fui a ver al espejo mis jeans habían sobrevivido pero mi camisa no, fui a cambiarme de camisa justo cuando llegaban al porche, abrí la puerta y los vi ahí estaba Tanya como siempre muy bella y su clan pero divise algo nuevo Garrett se había quedado con ellas se me hacia tan extraño

-Hola Tayna, hola Eleazar, Carmen, Kate y Garrett, como están –dije

- bien – respondieron a coro

-bueno tengo algo que avisarles- dije asustada

-que –me pregunta tanya

-son los vulturis-dije-vienen otra vez-queremos hacerles frente y mi familia quiere saber si nos apoyarían-les dije

Tanya me miro y rápidamente se apresuro a decir

-nosotros siempre estaremos a su lado Bella –dijo segura de si misma

-gracias tayna nosotros les agradecemos su ayuda-dije

-cuandro vendrán- respondió Garrett

-en 13 dias mas o menos –conteste

-bueno si nos permites bella,nos gustaría entrar –dijo Carmen

-claro adelante-les innvite-pero no hagan mucho ruido renesmee esta durmiendo-les suplique

Los 6 asintieron y los deje pasar se sentaron en el sofá y yo también los acompañe

-los demás fueron a buscar a los demás verdad-afirmo kate

-s-i conteste

Y después de eso no dijimos ni una palabra en toda la noche,muchas veces fueron a buscar algo como libro o incluso por sus portátiles pero no volvimos a hablar ….

Bueno hasta ahí llegue siento el retraso tienen todo el derecho a querer ahorcarme

No olviden sus comentarios hacen que quiera seguir


	6. Don

Don

Renesmee pov.

Escuche un aullido de lobo antes de quedar dormida.

En mi sueño estaban todos mis aliados y los Vulturi en el ya tan conocido prado y había algo nuevo 5 vampiros para ser exactos uno tenía el don de romper escudos parecido al mío todos nos retorcíamos de dolor en el piso excepto mamá, pero algo cambio yo proyectaba un como láser o ataque que rompía el escudo del vampiro todos nos parábamos y en cuclillas listos para atacar alguien me estaba llamando

-renesmee ¿practicaste con Kate?-me decía mamá

-si mamá, respondí

Entonces me desperté ,jadié aturdida y mire buscando a los vampiros italianos pero no los veía, estaba en mi cuarto decidí ir a cambiarme me puse unos jeans de color crema y una camisa con manga larga roja, fui a mi baño y me cepille mi cabello ,empecé a pensar y si uno de los vampiros si tiene ese don ,tendré que aprender a proyectarlo, pero ¿quién me enseñará?, Kate me decía una voz Kate hablaría con ella ,baje las escaleras y me tope con su clan como yo ya sabía.

-hola a todos –les dije

-hola Renesmee-me dijeron

Gire la cabeza pero no veía ni a Tanya, ni a Mamá

-¿donde esta Tanya y mi mamá?-pregunte

-practicando en el bosque-me contesto Kate

En ese momento recordé lo que tenía que preguntarle

-Kate, ¿me enseñas a proyectar mi escudo?-le pregunte

-claro renesmee veremos si tu escudo ese puede proyectar-dijo alegremente

Salí al patio y ella me siguió, me pare a unos 20 metros lejos de la casa

-muy bien renesmee ¿que escudo o don quieres proyectar?-me pregunto

-mmm, soy capaz de romper escudos como el de mi mamá me gustaría que si por algo los Vulturi tienen a alguien con escudo, pueda romperlo-

-muy bien,quiero que te concentres trata de sentir tu don busc alo en tu interior-

Empece a buscarlo tratar de usarlo como cuando lo hago con mamá ,encontré algo como un gesto siempre que soreia le rompia su escudo pero antes siempre agarraba como ese pensamiento y lo lanzaba hacia con mamá

-lo encontraste –

-si –

-bien trata de lanzarlo hacer que no te pueda dar una descarga-dijo

Estuve buscando como 5 minutos y después de dos descargas se lo lance ,ella se callo al suelo, vaya no recuerdo estar tan enojada o irritada

Gimio en el piso y yo corri con ella

-kate,kate me oyes-dije alarmada

-renesmee haz hecho que me de una descarga estaba a punto de atacarte cuando me electrocute-dijo asombrada

-al parecer eres capaz de regresarle su don si te intentan ,atacar o bloquear lo que sea-

-¿enserio?guau-dije super alegre

-muy bien otra vez –dijo

-claro Kate-

Me prepare mi su mano venir y mo lanze otra vez ella cerro los ojos ,ja no creo que estuviera acostumbrada a sentir su don .

-bueno renesmee parece que no nececitas practicar-,lo conoces perfectamente- dijo maravillada

-que bueno- dije

Y la segui a la casa me sente ne el sillón

-tan rápido ya aprendió-dijo Garrett

-si a hecho que me de una descarga-dijo Kate algo divertida

-guau ,encerio Katie ,apuesto a que nunca habías sentido tu don-dijo Garrett

Y en ese momento se metieron en un debate de lo que era capaz de hacer ,elezar les informo que yo era como un espejo todo lo que me mandaran se les regresaría ,ja quien decía que no era especial genial

Fui con Carmen y me sente a su lado

-Carmen ,me puedes hacer algo de comer-le dije avergonsada

-Se lo pediría a mamá pero tu eres como mi tia -le dije

-Claro –musito

Fue a la cocina ,después de 30 minutos regreso con una par de galletas de chocolate

-gracias-le dije tome una estaban delisiosas-estan muy ricas-le dije

-de nada-me respondió

Después de 15 minutos ya no quedaba ni una en el plato estaban tan ricas

Me diisculpe para ir a mi abitacion ,encendí mi compu y me puse a jugar en internet,después de 2 horas tanya y mamá llegaran aliviada baje y me lanse en los brazos de mamá

-hola renesmee-dijo

-hola mamá-dije

En ese momento oímos un sonido en la carretera las llantas de un coche…

Continuara que les parece merece la pena que le siga o soy una mala escritora quieren que agrege o quite especifique algo solo díganmelo en un comentario


End file.
